An Unplanned Journey Chapter 3
by GuardianRaven
Summary: Escaflowne X-over


Hey minna! Well, thank you soooo much for your opinions! well here are the  
results! Allen: 2,and the winner, Van: 8!!! I think i'm gunna have Hitomi off with Allen  
somewhere..well, i'll try to make this 1 longer! Enjoy!  
  
~~Guardian*Raven~~  
  
An Unplanned Journey  
Chapter 3  
*********************************  
  
  
Serena watched as they shoved the boy into a similar cage to hers, and start to beat him,  
"Hey! Leave him alone!" she yelled, trying to break out of her prison. "This is none of your   
buisness, demon!" yelled one of the guards. 'Why is everyone calling me demon?' she started to  
body check the bars, trying at least to bend them. She heard him yell out in pain as they did, who  
knows what else to him. She looked down at her sword, it lay in on the ground, foregotten, 'if  
only I could reach it', she thought as she got down, laying on her stomach on the steel bottom of  
the cage, and reached her arm through the bars,'come on...get over here dammit!' she started to  
scream inside her mind, suddenly she saw the hilt move upwards, then drop. She set her mouth in  
a determined line and, hearing another cry of pain from the boy, she started to TELL it to come  
to her. After about 2 minutes of this, she was beginning to think that what she saw was her   
imagination, when suddenly, the sword flew off the ground and into her grasp.  
  
Serena smiled as she felt the familiar power run through her, standing back up, she somehow  
knew what to do. She lifted the sword high into the air a screamed, "Fire!" she watched as the  
blade grew red hot and burst into flames, acting quick, she swing it out and watched as the  
metal bars melted like butter underneath the hungry flames. Knocking the rest of the bar out, she  
jumped out and spread her wings, swooping down towards the guards she yelled, "Lightning!"she  
saw bolts of electricity dance around the blade. Pointing it at the guards, she watched as the  
bolts shot off the sword and shock 3 quarters of the guards. She smirked as the rest screamed and  
ran for their lives."Told you.." she said not realizing she said it aloud. Suddenly, she heard a  
groan of pain and looked over to see the boy leaning against the bars of his cage.  
  
Serena made to aproach him, when he did it instead, a bit wobbly at first, but getting  
more stable as he walked, "who..who are you?" he asked. Serena looked him over, just now noticing  
his dark bluish(AN:is that a word? ?-?) hair, and blue-violet eyes. Realizing that he was waiting  
for an answer, she extended her hand, "Serena Tsu...just Serena." she felt that she had changed,  
and was no longer the cry baby she used to be. He took her hand and shook it, "Van how did you.."  
he was interrupted as Serena started to pull him towards the door, "there are guards coming, a  
lot of them, we have to get out of here!" Van's eyes widened, "how do you know that?" Serena  
turned a corner, "call it woman's intuition!" Van stopped and started to pull her down a different  
hall, "what are you doing?!" she yelled, "you're going to get us killed!" Van turned for a second,"  
we have to get Escaflowne!" "what the hell is an Escaflowne!?" she nearly screamed. "You've  
never heard of Escaflowne? You must not be from around here.." he barged through a door and stopped.  
  
Serena looked up at him, "why are we stopping..."she trailed off as she saw the giant   
machine infront of them, "What is that?!" Van looked at her like she just sprouted another head,   
"That's Escaflowne, my guymelef(AN:I have no idea how to spell that...heh..)" Serena heard the  
faint sound of the guards running towards them, "explain later! Lets go!" she yelled as she pushed  
him foreward,"I'll hold them off! Go!" Van looked reluctant for a second, looked at her determined  
face, and ran towards Escaflowne, "i'll meet you outside!".  
  
Serena watche das Van ran off, then turned towards the many guards who just arrived, she  
smirked, "When i'm through with you, you'd wish you were never born!" she lunged foreward with  
a loud war cry.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
ooooo.....don't you hate me? CLIFFHANGER!! well, i'll have the next chapter out soon! 


End file.
